


The Day of Fools in the Month of April

by Xeillyan



Category: Journey into Mystery
Genre: Cute, Gen, Loki Pranks Random Asgardians, Mischief, Norse Bro Feels, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Thor doesn't fall for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeillyan/pseuds/Xeillyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has encountered a custom most strange mentioned in a multitude of places on the "inter-net". (Would've been a drabble, but the class ended shortly after I posted this little snip of it so now I'm abandoning it to be a sort of half-headcanon thing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day of Fools in the Month of April

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble. It's not quite finished, as you can see. I wrote it at school.

Loki looked at his Phone of Stark, getting a mischievous glimmer in his eyes that Thor was not entirely certain bade well. In fact, the older brother was sure that it didn't, but what harm could it be? After all, the now-young trickster was, for the most part, without magic.

Not an hour later, Thor was torn between regretting his decision to let the younger god have his fun and laughing at Fandral's spiked hair. No, make that Fandral's glittering, spiked, and purple hair. Though they were friends, Thor had to admit that the other Aes looked utterly ridiculous.


End file.
